This invention relates to modular furniture and storage systems, and more particularly although not exclusively, to a system for constructing modular furniture from one or more file boxes.
Co-assigned European Patent No. 0537147, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system of archive file boxes adapted for assembly in various configurations by means of interconnecting clips fitting in slots. Co-assigned British Patent Application No. 9709934.5, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system for constructing modular furniture from file boxes. The present invention provides an improved and more versatile box stacking and interconnection system which is also suitable for use with prefabricated boxes such as those formed from folded cardboard blanks. The invention also provides a system for building rigid structures using boxes or other prefabricated parts to form furniture such as desks, storage units, chairs and tables.